


Dean's New Glasses

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutefic, Glasses, dean grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: When Sam makes Dean get his eyes tested, the test confirms Dean needs glasses, which makes Dean very grumpy, and self conscious about the glasses, thinking that they make him look old and silly. But Cas kind of helped him and maybe he could get used to them after all.





	Dean's New Glasses

Dean had been struggling to read research for a while now, and Sam had told him to visit the optometrist many times, but he kept putting it off. Eventually Sam had had enough and made an him appointment to go. Dean sat in the waiting area until the woman came and gave him the test. After several minutes of reading numerous numbers and letters, the optometrist had deemed him with an eye problem, requiring him to get some glasses.

“Mr Winchester, you need glasses. You must wear them full time and now, let’s go and select you some frames.”

Dean wasn’t impressed with the fact he needed glasses, he thought they made him look old and weird. But his point of view was soon to be changed. 

***2 weeks later***

Dean received a call early in the morning, he groaned as they had only been home for a few hours now, and he was tired, since they had returned from a late hunt, last night but leant over to the side table and answered the call. Just as he had expected, it was the optometrist letting him know his glasses were ready for pick up. He thanked the lady on the phone and hung up the phone before throwing it on the floor on the heap of clothes beside the bed, and falling back into the pillows with a groan, urghhhh! It was way too early for this. He rolled out of bed, and quickly got dressed, had a quick coffee and out to the Impala he went. Thankfully, Sam wasn’t awake yet, so he didn’t know he had gone out.

Within the hour, he now had his new glasses, he perched them on his nose. He must admit he could see so much better, but when he looked into the mirror once back in the car, he immediately hated them, removing them again quickly ditching them on the passenger seat of the Impala. He knew that the lady said he should probably wear them all the time, but he hated all of it, and drove back to the bunker, but didn’t realize that he was in for a surprise when he got home. He pulled the Impala out the front of the bunker, hiding the glasses in his coat pocket as he entered. He was surprised when he walked in to find Sam quietly sitting at the dining table sipping at a coffee.

“Hi Sam…” he said rummaging around to make some eggs.

Sam laughed quickly before asking, “So Dean, how are your new glasses…?”

“What? I don’t know what your talking about…” Dean said.

“Don’t treat me like I’m stupid. I put myself down as a second contact. They contacted me when your glasses were ready and picked up, so I know you have them. So, where are they?” Sam laughed.

“Sam… please…” Dean begged him.

“Show me!” Sam commanded, standing up.

Dean reached into his coat pocket, pulling the glasses out of his pocket, placing them on his nose again. Sam snorted, pretending not to laugh and looked carefully at the black with brown tint frames and grinned.

“I hate them…” Dean admitted.

“I think they don’t look too bad Dean…” Sam finally admitted.

“They make me look old…” Dean complained.

“Why don’t you ask Cas…” Sam suggested.

Dean got out his phone and was searching for Cas’s number when all of a sudden, the sound of wings flapping through the bunker as Cas arrived in front of them.

 

“Ask me what…?” Cas said.

Dean was about to speak, when all of a sudden Sam spoke.

“Cas, Dean has new glasses and was worried about it making him looking old, so I wanted him to know what you thought…” Sam explained.

Cas overlooked Dean before grinning quickly. “Dean, they make you look very sophisticated…” Cas smiled at him and then disappeared. 

“Well, I still hate them…” Dean groaned.

“Oh, shut up, come on, let’s go test out your new glasses by doing some research on this new case I found…” Dean groaned and followed him to the living room, still wearing his new glasses….

 

Maybe he could get used to them after all.

 

The End

 


End file.
